


Roses Are Blue

by marisluminis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Rory, Daleks - Freeform, Doctor Whump, Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, Hurt doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisluminis/pseuds/marisluminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a all-too-familiar crack appears in the TARDIS, the Doctor is sent back to the person they all started with. In New York, 1941.<br/>Post TATM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Face this Face Saw

"What to do about this, eh old girl? This is a problem,"

The Doctor was holding himself over the TARDIS console, staring down at it. He threw his arms up in the air and screamed, "I AM SO BORED!" He sighed. "All of time and space and you'd think there would be a little more to do." He began to pace around the console. "I know, let's go to that spa on Midnight! Oh wait, not that one," he muttered. "I know!" he exclaimed. "There is an exploding star outside the Boromeo system. I could take River there to ride the solar waves!"

Throwing off his tweed jacket, he jumped into action, running over to the wall-closet under the stairs. Turning and pulling the metal handle, he let the door slid up to reveal an even bigger room than the console room. After stepping through the four-foot tall doorway into the darkness he began to feel his way around, only to slip and fall on giant pile of, well, junk.

"Note to self, clean closet," he muttered, a little annoyed with himself.

He got on his hands and knees. "Where is that extrapolator board…" He put his hand down on what he thought was the floor, only for it to meet with a glass object breaking under the weight put onto his left arm. "Ah!" he hissed, turning all of his upper body weight to his right arm. The Timelord sat up, attempting to inspect the damage done to his hand. Sitting up only caused him to knock more things over. A silver pitcher landed at his feet, and a glowing aqua orb rolled out of it. Confusion crossed his face. After it had rolled all the way to the door the man finally recognized the object.

"No, no, no, no."

Panicking, he used his right arm to push himself to his feet, and began chasing after the blue-green light. It rolled out of the closet and into the Console room. The Doctor's off-balance run (due to getting up too fast) caused him to hit his shoulder on the side of the closet exit. Too late. He watched the orb disappear below the console, and fall. Into the heart of the TARDIS.

Jumping out of the closet, he ran over to the console and flipped a switch. A screen next to him lit up with a view of below the console. The aqua orb disappeared into the bright light that was the center of the TARDIS. The Doctor closed his eyes and held his breath. Seconds past and he opened them to look back at the screen. Nothing happened. Maybe it was fine.

Not with my luck though, eh? he thought.  
Hearing a crack he looked up with dread. An all too familiar line was showing in the glass surrounding the mechanism at the center of the console.

No.

The repetitive, and last, thought to go through the Doctor's head as the TARDIS lunged into action and a white light filled the entire room.

Steam, or smoke. Both maybe? He couldn't tell, his vision was all hazy. Or maybe that was the steam. Or smoke. Or both. Focus! What happened?

His head felt like it was going to explode. He opened his eyes and tried to bring his head up. But it only fell back down towards his chest. Now he could see the damage done to his hand. Make that wrist, also. There was a shard of glass stuck yet in his hand, and a three inch cut marked the center of his wrist.

Funny… I didn't even feel that…

Crimson blood stained the left cuff of his white shirt. That was going to be bothersome to wash out. He tried bringing his head up again. Looking around, he realized he had been thrown down the stairs and was now sitting on the floor up against the wall.

The lights were flickering as poisonous fumes began to fill the TARDIS.  
"Oh, old girl, what have I done to you…"  
The Doctor gulped, and became more attentive seeing his beloved machine in shambles. The glass surrounding the pump at the center of the console had shattered, leaving the pump itself still and lifeless. Sparks were flying from the console- one part was even on fire. The happy light from the heart of the TARDIS below that could usually be seen was gone. Panic flooded his thoughts, but he tried to calm himself down.

Coughing, he thought, Well time to see where you have brought me before I die from inhaling poisonous fumes.

He grimaced and managed to muster the strength to stand up, but nearly fell right back down of light-headedness. He grabbed the back of his head at a splitting pain. The touch was met by a warm, sticky feeling. His hearts jumped in his chest at the sensation. He tried to dismiss the pain and began to walk towards the stairs. Grabbing the railing, he dragged himself up the steps. The Timelord was exhausted by the time he got to the top of the stairs. He stumbled over to the TARDIS door as his vision began to blur again. Gasping for air, his hearts beat slower and slower as the fumes continued to drown his lungs. Finally reaching the door, his hands searched for the handle. Not finding it, The Doctor fell to his knees and leaned against the door and began weakly hitting it.

No….please…let me out.

The door made a clicking sound and opened. Coughing, the Doctor fell half out of the TARDIS. He was surprised when he landed on something soft. It smelled wonderful. He smiled slightly. His eyes blinked open slowly.

Roses…  
Blue roses lined his sight.  
A small smiled crossed his face as his eyes closed again.  
He heard a door open just before everything went dark again.

A woman in a brown skirt and blue shirt stepped out of the doorway. The wind softly blew through her bright red hair as she looked around the small courtyard. Seeing the bloodied man - and not to mention the smoking police box - sitting on top of her flowers made her scream.

"Rory!"


	2. Violets Are Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Doctor throws pillows at Rory.

A slow, hazy, mist of thoughts and sounds floated through the Doctor's head.

"...understand. I thought..."

The voice was muffled. Though he could tell it was a woman. A soft light blurred on his eyes as he began to open them, blinking slowly. He hated it. He wanted to sleep more, just a little while longer. The pain in the back of his head returned, causing him to let out a small groan.

"Hey!" he heard a man whisper.

Sight now returned to him. The Doctor stared at a white ceiling. The room smelled like flowers. Like Roses. He immediately recalled the bed of flowers he had passed out on. His eyes shot open and he sat up and wildly looked around the room, completely ignoring the man at his side.

"Calm down, Doctor! Its all right, it's us!"

The man grabbed the Doctor's shoulders and calmly stared him in the eyes. The Timelord stopped his flailing and slowly turned to look at the man.

No.

Rory Williams stared back at him. Rory the Roman. The Last Centurion. A red haired woman stood behind him. Amelia Pond. The Girl Who Waited. Who waited for him.

"No," he whispered.

"What?"

"No!" The Doctor screamed. "I saw it! They're dead! This is sick! Just who do you think you are?!"

By now he was trying to get out of the bed he had been laying in.

"No- stop. Doctor, it's really us," the apparent Rory tried pushing him back onto the bed as he attempted to escape through the other side. The Doctor resisted by pushing the white sheet up with his feet and stumbled out of the bed. Dizzieness overtook him and he leaned against the wall.

"Doctor, you need to stay in bed. Your head-"

"Stay away!" he warned. The Timelord began pulling the pillows off the bed and throwing them at Fake?Rory as the man began walking around the bed to the other side where the Doctor was. If it not been for the Doctor's panicked state, the scene may have been almost, comical.

This is not possible. They have to be fakes. Clones, or- or duplicates or something, or Flesh. A nightmare? Or a dream?

His thoughts became more and more panicked when he realized there were no more pillows. He whipped his head around and his eyes landed on the side table. Grabbing a glass vase of roses, he raised it over his head, ready to toss it at the would-be Rory.

Fake?Rory jumped back, fearing the man would really throw it at him. At the same time the red-haired woman stepped forward.

"Raggedy man, stop!" she commanded.

Shocked by her sudden outburst, he lowered the vase and stared at her. It was her. It was Amy. His Amy. He knew it.

"Pond..."

"So, what year is it then?" The Doctor whispered quietly.

He had gotton back on the bed by now and was sitting cross-legged staring down at the sheets.

It was a nice room. Small, but nice. The dark wood floor contrasted well with the yellow walls. Amy sat in a wooden chair next to the bed, and Rory sat at the end of the bed. The windows were open a bit, letting a cool breeze drift through. He could see frost on the ground outside. It must be morning, he thought to himself.

"1941. February 17." Amy replied.

The silence was deafening. It has been nearly three years for the Ponds- no, the Williams. They practically had a different life. Who was he kidding. They had a new life.

Amy broke the silence. "I thought I was never going to see you again. That's what you said, that you would never be able to see me again."

He only glanced at her.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I am so happy to see you. But how are you here?"

He studied her. His Amelia Pond. Three years and she didn't look a day older. Her hair was cut to chin length, and she wore a vibrant blue shirt and baggy brown pants. 40s style, of course. Rory, he didn't look very different. Still had that nose of his. His hair was maybe a bit lighter. But then the Doctor saw his eyes- he really looked at him. They looked old. It almost frightened him at how old they looked. He wondered if they had always been that way, but he had just never paid them much attention. No. He would have noticed. He would have noticed because they reminded him of his own eyes.

"I have no idea Amelia," he whispered, still looking down at the sheets.

"But-"

"You're dead. Or at least, you were. Both of you. I saw your grave."

"Well, in my defense," Rory began, "I have been dead loads of times, and surprise! Not dead! Again."

The awkward silence filled the room once again. The Doctor's usual energetic self had gone.

"You gave us quite a scare, raggedy man. With all that smoke coming out of the TARDIS and all. Rory had to run down to the hospital and get oxygen for you."

"Ah yes, what are you two doing these days anyway?" He asked. Small talk. He hated it. It tasted horrible on his tounge.

"Well, I'm still a nurse. I work at the hospital one street over," Rory said.

"And I have become an editor," Amy said proudly. "And a writer."

His mind returned to the afterword written by Amy. Her final words to him. Not once had it mentioned him seeing them again. So then, was this a parallel world? Maybe an alternate reality or different timeline? He slapped himself in the face, making them jump again.

"Amy, have you been contacted by River at all?"

"What? No."

"All right then," He said, and in one swift movement, he pushed himself up and jumped to his feet. Rory jumped up with him, nurse training kicking in again. Now standing on the bed the Doctor continued. "I have many questions, and very little answers. One: How am I here? B, wait, no. Two: Why isn't there a hole in the universe right now? And Three: Amelia Pond, why do you have blue roses in your garden?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow, thanks for reading!


	3. Coffee and Conversing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amy and her imaginary friend catch up.

The man of a thousand faces

Sits down at the table

Eats a small lump of sugar

And smiles at the moon like he knows her

-Man of a Thousand Faces, Regina Spektor

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"What?" she said, a blank look on her face. "What do roses have to do with any of this?"

"Oh never mind. We'll get to that later."

The Doctor began fidgeting with the bandages on his left wrist and hand. He hadn't even noticed them until he had started messing with them. It didn't even hurt.

"Who's jumper is this?" he had finally took notice of the new article of clothing.

"Mine," Rory replied. "Yours kind of had blood all over it."

"Oh, thank you." He quite liked the long sleeved crimson sweater.

"Uh oh," Rory said suddenly.

"What is it?" The Doctor jumped off the bed, and stumbled a bit to the side, Amy ready to catch him. He was in full on where-is-the-danger mode.

"Calm down... I am just late for work,"

"Work?" He replied, confused.

"Yes, you know, work. That thing that happens when you're away."

"Well, there are many things that happen when I'm away, but I'm not going to mention them," The Doctor muttered back.

"Gotta go!" He got out of the chair and kissed Amy on the cheek. "Doctor," he said in an almost scolding tone, "Stay in the bed until I get back. You had a pretty nasty run-in with... whatever you hit your head on. Amy keep an eye on him, will you?" He whispered as he passed her. She smiled in agreement. Rory ran out of the room and down the hall. They heard the front door close and the Doctor looked out the window from the edge of the bed where he now sat. Rory's back was turned to them as he walked toward the street. He suddenly turned around and pointed a finger right at the window and walked backwards.

The Doctor smiled and gave him two thumbs up. Satisfied, Rory turned back around and began running.

"Coffee?" Amy asked, offering her hand to help him up.

"I thought you would never ask," he smiled and took her hand.

They had walked down the hall and were now in a tiny dining room off of a kitchen. Amy had pulled out a chair for him. He only replied with 'I hurt my head and arm Pond, not my legs' but he took the chair just the same. She sat across from him, sipping freshly made coffee.

"So," she started. "Three years for us, how long has it been for you?"

"Fourteen and a half years."

"Oh."

The Doctor desperately felt that he needed to change the subject. He stood up and walked over to the counter, holding the coffee mug. "Do you remember- in the Dalek asylum- do you remember Oswin? Oswin Oswald?"

"Of course I remember Oswin, Raggedy Man! How could I forget her?"

"Well, I met her again." He leaned up against the counter casually and took a sip of coffee.

"Wait- so how did she not remember you when she met you in the asylum?"

"No, I met her, in Victorian London," he smiled and took another drink.

"Wait. What?"

He set down the cup, having quickly become frustrated. Running his fingers through his floppy hair, he said, "It was her. Clara Oswin Oswald. She was a barmaid and governess and- it-it was her. And she died again. Same voice, same last words, same- sass," he smiled. "I was looking for her again, and then I ended up here."

"Oooohh, Doctor, you aren't being unfaithful to my daughter, are you?" Amy replied teasingly.

"What? No! I haven't seen River in, well, months." He obviously didn't catch her joking tone.

"Cant we just try to go and get her in the TARDIS? I mean, you ended up getting here, so maybe we can leave."

He straightened up at that word. "The TARDIS! Where is she? Did you close the door? Is there still smoke inside?"

"Outside, Yes, and I don't know," She followed him as he ran out the front door, into the courtyard.

Banging on the door, snapping his fingers- nothing would open it. He peeked through the windows, trying to see anything at all. Smoke clouded his view, but a soft aqua colored glow could still be seen. "Ugh, she's not letting me in until she repairs herself."

Bad luck, he thought. Stubborn TARDIS that brought me to a time I'm not supposed to be in, there could be a hole forming in the universe, and now she's not letting me back in!

He sighed and leaned against the door, sliding down to the ground. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he sighed again.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll open up soon," Amy said sitting down next to him.

The Doctor brought his head up and smiled at her. "Glorious Pond. Always there to cheer me up." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. In return she put her head on his shoulder. They sat like this for a few minutes. He took this time to look around the courtyard. Brick buildings made three sides of the square they were in- the road made the fourth side. The buildings only went up six stories. Vines were on certain parts, and flowers poked out from under a lot of the windows. Parts of the rose bush and the surrounding flower bed had been crushed by the TARDIS.

"Amy, I'm sorry about you flowers."

"Oh don't be silly. It's all right. I'd trade TARDIS blue roses for the real TARDIS and you any day."

"The roses though..." he trailed off when a creaking of a window was heard. They both looked up toward the source of the sound. A third story window had opened. A woman with blonde hair poked her head out.

"Oh Amy, good morning!" she said, smiling. "And whos the fella?"

" 'Fella'? What does she mean by 'fella'?" he whispered to Amy, treating it like it was an accusation of some sort.

"Relax!" She whispered back, laughing. "Good morning Margaret!" she waved at the woman with the American accent. "This is the Doctor!"

"Hello Doctor!" she waved to them both.

"Hello Margaret!" he smiled as he yelled back.

"We'll I'm off to work then!" Margaret yelled back, shutting the window.

"She works at the hospital with Rory; paediatrics."

"Hmm.. she's nice." he said. His hand suddenly flew to his throat. "Amy... uh Amy.."

He couldn't get his words out.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Worry explored her voice.

The Doctor's face grew serious as his hand fell."Where is my bow tie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt figure out how much time had passed between after TATM and before The Bells of Saint John, so I just kinda made it up.
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters.


	4. Daleks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gardening ensues.

What happens when all the lights go out?  
There's no way back  
We're stranded now  
What happens when everything goes dark?  
It's got no life  
Left in its heart

Shipwrecked - Chameleon Circuit

February 17, 1941

10:36am, The Guest Bedroom (the Doctor's room)

The Doctor had argued with Amy for the bow-tie. But she had continued to object saying there was too much blood on it, and "People will notice and think its strange." To which he responded with "I always look strange," and that, you couldn't see the blood really because the bow-tie was black. She gave in eventually, and let him have his way. Though it did look a bit odd, seeing it just sitting on top of the neck of the red sweater.

Silence enveloped the room. Amy laid down the wrong way on the bed, her legs dangling off the side, and her head hanging upside down off the opposite side. The Timelord followed her pose and laid down next to her. The stayed like this, just staring at the wall.

Though upside down, Amy could have sworn she saw a tear slip down (or up) the Doctor's face and stick to his hair.

"Doctor, are you alright?" she said softly.

A pause.

"Fourteen years..." He whispered. "Time goes so slow for me."

"I don't understand,"

"I was never supposed to see you again. And then, Poof!" He threw his arms out and laughed a little, though more tears began running away from his eyes. They were desperate to leave. "Here I am." He sat upright and put his head in his hands.

She sat up also, and after a moment debating how to comfort him, she wrapped her arms around him in hug. The Doctor lowered his hands from his face and accepted the hug.

"Why now? Why am. I only now able to see you and Rory? Do you know how hard I tried to see you two again? And now I'm here- was it really this easy!?" he was angry.

"Oh Doctor..." She didn't know what to say. Amy just hugged him tighter. He wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Speaking of Rory," sniffing, he pushed away and tried to collect himself once again. "How long does he even have to work at that hospital?" He questioned.

"Doctor, it's not even been three hours."

"Yes, but normal time goes so slow. It feels like its been ages.."

"He usually gets back around 5:30,"

"5:30!? That's like, seven hours away! What are we supposed to do until then?"

"We'll for starters, you could help me pick up my flower garden that you just so happened to ruin,"

"Oh.. all right," He grumbled, but smiled a little.

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
"Well, what am I supposed to do with all these branches?" The doctor yelled. He stood with flower printed garden gloves on, awkwardly holding a bunch of broken rose bush branches.

"Just set them in that bin over there. Someone will burn them later." She gestured over to a metal barrel by the side of the wall.

"Only you could have flowers in the winter!" he teased.

The playful chatter was interrupted by the light sound of footsteps against the ground. The Doctor stuck his head around the side of the locked TARDIS to see who was approaching.

Rory was quickly making his way over to the pair, yelling out the Doctor's name.

He threw the branches down and put his hands up in the air. "Rory, I swear, Amy made me get up and help her with the mess." He said, half-jokingly. Amy walked over to the Doctor and laughed. But she abruptly stopped at seeing her husband.

Rory didn't stop yelling his name. As he got closer, they could see light blue hospital scrubs stained red. Sometimes he came home with some blood on his clothes because, of course, he worked in a hospital. But he rarely came home this early, and with his scrubs still on. They began running toward him. The horror became more obvious on his face when they became closer.

"Rory, what's wrong? What is it?" she worriedly asked. She lifted up his shirt, scared to see what was the cause of the blood stains. Nothing. She looked up into his eyes. It wasn't his blood.

"They... they killed Margaret! he said, shock was still making its way on his face.

"Who?" the Doctor commanded.

"D-Daleks. There are Daleks in the hospital."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you imagine 11 in a long sleeve red shirt with a black bow tie, and flower garden gloves? Not to mention him trying to do garden work?
> 
> Ps. If I owned anything i wouldn't be writing some crap fic.


	5. Into the Fire

After Rory had convinced Amy he was fine, and that it was not his own blood on the scrubs, she demanded to know what happened. He quickly explained,

"Well, I was doing my rounds, see? And all of a sudden- it was about quarter after- I start hearing screaming. Well, sometimes, certain patients get a little rowdy and anxious, but it was a lot of screaming. So naturally, I go and look. And in the ICU, theres people all over the place. It was horrible." They could tell he was getting more and more anxious. "And there are people lying on the floor- dead! And Margaret... oh Margaret... Daleks started coming out of the rooms and while she was helping people get away..." If his face could possibly be any more grim, it was. "...One shot her. Its her blood Amy. I caught her before she fell, and she died in my arms.

Amy was already crying. The thought of her neighbor's smiling face poking out the window earlier that morning, unaware of what the day would hold for her, broke her heart. A pounding sound filled the Doctor's ears, and he realized it was his hearts, both beating twice as fast.

Daleks... in New York..again?

He stepped backwards, as if an invisible force had pushed him. The background noise had stopped.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Amy asked slowly, sniffing.

"Daleks." He gulped. "It's been nearly twenty years since I have seen any of them." His breathing became more rapid, but he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I really liked Margaret." He stood up straiter. "Time to go Ponds," He said suddenly, straightening his bow tie.

.....

The three friends practically ran down the sidewalk, trying to keep out the slight wind that blew through them.

"So, what exactly are we doing? Please tell me im not running to my death again," Rory shouted.

"Don't worry about a thing, I totally have a plan," They could tell he was trying to stay calm and concentrated.

"Why are there Daleks here anyway?" Amy asked.

"I had it out with a few here about twenty years ago. Or three hundred years ago. Depends on your angle." The Timelord tried to forget the horrible things that occurred then.

"What do you mean?" Rory replied, catching up to look at him. "Here," He pointed to the street corner just ahead.

"Like I said, depends on your angle," The Doctor murmured as they turned the corner. The two humans and the Timelord slowed to a stop at the sight before them. People were crowded around the building, some trying to get in with others holding them back, while flames and smoke poured out the windows.

"Rory!" Amy exclaimed suddenly. A frightening thought just occurred to her. "Where is Oliver?"

The Centurion looked confused for a moment, as if trying remember his friend, until his eyes grew wide. "I think he was working in the ICU today!"

"Who is Oliver?" The Doctor asked. He sounded important to them. And if it was important to the Ponds, it was important to him.

"Oliver- Oliver Beau. He's a friend of mine- a bloke I work with. Nice guy, good nurse. God, I hope he's not in there." Rory said, looking back at the hospital.

"Where are the police? And the fire department?" Amy inquired.

"It's really crowded, and the fire department is nearly 10 minutes away. Im going to go find Oliver," Rory said suddenly. "He might still be in there. If he is, we both can help get more people out."

"What? No way!"

"Sorry Amy, but I have to." and without another word, he sprinted toward the building, pushing past the yelling people and all the commotion. Amy began to follow him, but a strong arm pulled her back.

"No, Amelia. You have to stay here." The Doctor said.

"Why?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I want you out of harms way. Rory is partly responsible for the people in that hospital. You are not." He turned around.

"Then why are you going?"

He turned back around. "I have a meeting to attend," he gave her a big smile, and left. chasing after Rory.

......

     The Doctor in the hospital

It wasnt nearly as bad inside the hospital as the outside had made it seem. Beside the flaming ceiling. And the fire became had begun climbing up the center staircase behind the front desks. He couldn't see anyone on this floor. It was quiet. He jogged over to the stairs. Assuming they were safe, he began to quickly climb them, making sure to stay away from the edge.

Rory said the daleks started coming from the ICU... better start there

.....

     Rory in the hospital

Rory was careful to stay quiet when maneuvering through the building. It was strange though. He had already made it to the third floor, and it was quiet. Most of the patients had escaped by now. He was confused at the silence, but decided not to disrupt it, besides occasionally calling out for Oliver.

The ICU is on the sixth floor... and below that, the children's section.

More and more smoke was filling the hospital. It was getting hotter and hotter, and he began tugging at his scrubs. But all thoughts of the temperature had disappeared when he heard the sound of feet trampling behind him.

"Honey, I'm home!" He heard a voice with an American accent yell from behind him. The Nurse turned around to see his friend standing twenty feet behind him. And he wasn't alone. A young boy,maybe 7, stood next to him. Oliver himself seemed to be holding two more children. He couldn't quiet tell though. They were completely covered with a long blue coat to protect them from the flames.

"Oliver!" Rory yelled, running toward him.

"I found these three on the fifth floor, on my way back down."

"Did you see anyone else?"

"No."

"We need to leave. The fires getting worse. This way." He pushed past them, leading them to a staircase in the side of the building. "Come on!"

"Wait! Please, wait!" They heard a female voice yell. "I'm still here! Please wait for me!" A short, brown-haired woman in a hospital gown was running toward them.

"Alright, hurry, we need to go now! And stay away from the side! Its dangerous!" Rory insisted.

The girl nodded as she reached them.

"Ror, take these two, will you? My arms are getting tired." Oliver offered him the two kids in his arms.

"Yeah, of course,"

Oliver carefully passed him each kid, one at a time, and then put the coat back over the two after giving them a big smile. "Lets get out of here," he said to the other five people.

" And suddenly, with immense strength, the tiny woman grabbed Oliver's arm, and pushed him at the side railing that was cautioning them of the 30 foot drop leading to the lobby below. The wall, from the force of the man's body hitting it, broke. After a terrified look crossed his face, Oliver disappeared from sight. The flames seemed undisturbed by his fall; they didn't falter.

"No!" Rory screamed. "What have you done?" He stared at the spot his friend had stood moments before.

"Why would you do that?" he couldn't believe what just happened.

"Oh, don't you recognize us, Rory Williams? I suppose we do look a bit different." She examined her nails, completely uninterested in the act she had just committed.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I am a dalek."


	6. Oliver Beau and the Crimson Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Amelia's hair isn't the only thing that's red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, owning doctor who and any characters would be hella cool. But sadley, I do not. 
> 
> Okay so this chapter is fun. And the plot sort of develops?

_"Oh, don't you recognize us, Rory Williams? I suppose we do look a bit different." She examined her nails, completely uninterested in the act she had just committed._

_He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"_

_"I am a dalek." ___

__~~~~~~~~_ _

__"You... are a dalek?" He didn't understand. Daleks were big, ugly, robot-looking things with monotone voices. How could this girl be one of them? It was a strange sight. Rory stood there, ash all over his face, two children in his arms, and one at his side. The girl continued to examine her nails, as if worried she might have gotten Oliver's skin under them. She wore a hospital gown; flames began to creep up behind her, as if daring to catch it on fire._ _

__"Pretty nice body I got, huh?" she grinned at him. "Sassy too. It took a few years, but we seem to have perfected it." Her leg suddenly gave out from under her, and she fell to the floor. "With maybe a few glitches..." She said, shakily standing up._ _

__"Perfected what?"_ _

__"Oh, you aren't clever at all!" she started looking around. Like she heard something he didn't. "Gotta go. see you around Rory Williams." And with that, she turned around and began running in the opposite direction. The man stood there, shocked. But quickly regained his composure._ _

__"Well, come on then!" he shouted as he led the young boy to the fire escape._ _

___Woah... ____ _

____The disoriented man slowly opened his eyes. The pit in his stomach was too familiar to be safe. Then he remembered. Darkness. Something trying to pull him back into it as he ran towards the light. He wanted to stop running. He wanted it to be over. But he knew he could never stop running. It had happened again._ _ _ _

____He had died again._ _ _ _

____He was used to it by now though. Well, he had died over 2051 times. At least, thats where he lost count. The sickening pit in his stomach would hardly ever go away. Sitting up, he suddenly noticed the furious heat radiating from the burning building._ _ _ _

____"Oh. _Oh." _he whispered, remembering the how the short, brunette girl had pushed him off the 4th floor.___ _ _ _

______"Bitch."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The brunette man casually stood up and dusted himself off, unconcerned about the room around him slowly turning to ash._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I can only hope Rory got out already." he thought to himself. "I wonder how long it's been."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He peered around to find an exit. An emergency exit at the right wall caught his eye. Luckily, it wasn't hot, and was easy to open. Oliver found himself in the alley in between the hospital and the next door apartments. The sirens sounding from the front of the building told him that the fire department had finally arrived. Making his way down the grimy alleyway, the man sneaked into the crowd of onlookers- And recognized one of them. A beautiful, red-haired woman._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______The Doctor, 3rd floor of the hospital_ _ _ _ _ _

______.........._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Where are you? Usually you lot are trying to cause as much trouble as possible," the Timelord whispered_ _ _ _ _ _

______He was climbing the staircase quickly, quietly, keeping an eye out for any movement whatsoever. But the only movement was that of the fire, creeping up the walls around him, threatening to rip them apart. The Doctor stopped running when reaching a door with a sign next to that had the number six on it. After straightening his bow tie, he pushed open the door and stepped through, ready to a face his enemy._ _ _ _ _ _

______"All right, here I am! Have you been expecting me?" He yelled._ _ _ _ _ _

______Silence. It was broken by the sound of slow footsteps on the tile floor. A man with blue scrubs appeared in the doorway across from the Timelord._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh," He said straightening up. "Are you alright? You should probably get out of here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm fine." The man answered._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well, it's dangerous in here. We should leave." The Doctor of course, had no intention of leaving just yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm fine." He repeated. He began to twitch, his neck twisting either way, head rocking back and forth._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Doctor frowned and took a step backwards._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm fine." The man said for the third time._ _ _ _ _ _

______An electronic screeching sound was heard from behind the man._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Faulty!" A mechanical voice screamed as a laser hit the man on the back, causing him to fall to the ground. A dalek rolled through the doorway._ _ _ _ _ _

______~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Amy, outside the hospital._ _ _ _ _ _

______............._ _ _ _ _ _

______Smoke continued to pour from the windows of St. John's. Amy had tried to follow the Doctor into the hospital, but a police officer had pulled her back into the crowd. Now there were barriers keeping people from entering, with police officers guarding them. After ten minutes, she had had enough._ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points to anybody who can guess Oliver's secret identity.
> 
> Ps. If you dig supernatural check out this new fic I wrote. It takes place after the season 9 finale.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey, if I owned Doctor Who, that would be cool, but I don't. Anyway, tell me what you think, this is a rewritten version.


End file.
